


He broke into my heart

by falleraatje



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Getting Together
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falleraatje/pseuds/falleraatje
Summary: „Moment, ist das hier etwa gar nicht mein Zimmer?"„Offensichtlich nicht." Rita verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihr war sehr deutlich bewusst, dass sie nur einen BH und ein knappes Höschen trug.Was würdest du tun, wenn auf einmal ein fremder Kerl in deinem Zimmer stehst? Natürlich wählt man an dieser Stelle die offensichtliche Lösung: Wenn er schon einmal da ist, kann er auch über Nacht bleiben.





	He broke into my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I just have to say that I'm really sorry. As well as surprised that I actually wrote this. Also I have no idea why this author's note is in English when the rest of the story is in German.  
> A big shout out to L for being my inspiration for this. I'm sure she will be delighted that I'm dedicating this story to her.  
> Enjoy! Viel Spaß!

Rita kuschelte sich in die Kissen. Es war erst zehn Uhr abends, eigentlich noch viel zu früh zum Schlafen gehen, aber die Hitze machte sie fertig. Wie lange würde der Sommer denn noch andauern? Fast sehnte sie sich nach dem üblichen verregneten deutschen Sommerwetter. Selbst wenn sie nur in Unterwäsche im Zimmer herumlief, kam es ihr noch viel zu warm vor. Sie schloss die Augen und träumte vom Schnee...

 

Auf einmal ertönte ein lautes Poltern. Erschrocken öffnete Rita die Augen. Sie stellte fest, dass zum Glück noch alles an seinem Platz war. Wahrscheinlich war nur einem ihrer Zimmernachbarn mal wieder etwas herunter gefallen. Die Wände hier im Wohnheim waren einfach viel zu dünn.

Da ertönte das Poltern wieder. Es schien vom Flur zu kommen. Rita wollte schon aufstehen und nachsehen, als sie ein Kratzen an ihrer Zimmertür hörte. Plötzlich schwang die Tür auf. "Kaum zu glauben, dass ich schon wieder den Schlüssel vergessen habe", sagte eine Stimme und Rita erblickte den heißesten Kerl, den sie je gesehen hatte. Und der augenscheinlich gerade in ihr Zimmer eingebrochen war.

Rita überlegte panisch, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Aber bevor ihr eine geeignete Reaktion einfallen konnte, war es schon zu spät. Der Typ hatte sie entdeckt. Er erstarrte. „Wer bist du?" fragte er, offensichtlich geschockt. „Und noch wichtiger, was machst du hier?"

„Das ist mein Zimmer!" erwiderte Rita. „Die Frage ist wohl eher, was du hier machst. Wieso bist du hier eingebrochen?" Wow, sie klang richtig energisch. Sie gab sich selbst innerlich einen Highfive für Schlagfertigkeit.

„Eingebrochen? Aber..." Nun schien es ihm langsam zu dämmern. „Moment, ist das hier etwa gar nicht mein Zimmer?"

„Offensichtlich nicht." Rita verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihr war sehr deutlich bewusst, dass sie nur einen BH und ein knappes Höschen trug. Zum Glück schien der Kerl zu verwirrt zu sein, um genauer auf dieses Detail einzugehen.

„Oh mein Gott, sorry, ich muss mich im Zimmer geirrt haben, das tut mir so leid!" stammelte er und stolperte rückwärts in Richtung Tür. Leider achtete er nicht darauf, wo er hin trat. Rita hatte schon länger darüber nachgedacht, den kleinen Tisch zur Seite zu räumen, weil sie ihn eh nicht nutzte und er nur Potential zum drüber Fallen bot. Und dieses Potential nutzte der Kerl voll und ganz aus. Rita beobachtete erschrocken, wie er hilflos mit den Armen ruderte, während er zu Boden ging.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte Rita sich und hoffte einfach nur, dass er die Augen öffnete. Sie griff nach seinem Arm, um seinen Puls zu fühlen. Sie war fast erleichtert, als er zuckte und den Arm weg zog. Sie hätte sowieso nicht gewusst, wo genau man den Puls fühlen konnte, aber das machte man schließlich im Fernsehen immerhin so, wenn jemand reglos am Boden lag. Dieser jemand blieb zum Glück nicht lange reglos.

„Verdammt, dein Zimmer ist ja gemeingefährlich", schimpfte er und setzte sich auf. Rita hockte sich neben ihn, immer noch leicht besorgt. Trotzdem versuchte sie, die Situation mit einem Witz aufzuhellen.

„Irgendwie muss ich mich ja vor Einbrechern wie dir schützen."

„Das stimmt natürlich, entschuldige noch mal, ich dachte echt, das wäre mein Zimmer. Ich vergesse ständig meinen Schlüssel und da ist es nun einmal einfacher, eben das Schloss zu knacken, als ewig auf den Hausmeister zu warten."

Natürlich, das ergab total Sinn. Ins eigene Zimmer einzubrechen. Aber irgendwie sah er so ehrlich aus, dass Rita nicht anders konnte, als ihm zu glauben.

 

Zwischen ihnen breitete sich eine unangenehme Stille aus. Der Kerl saß immer noch auf dem Boden, wahrscheinlich etwas benebelt von seinem Sturz und Rita kniete neben ihm, unsicher, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Sie ließ den Blick über ihm schweifen. Er sah wirklich erstaunlich gut aus und sie hätte es sicherlich gemerkt, wenn sie ihn schon einmal auf dem Campus gesehen hätte.

Bei ihrer Musterung entdeckte sie allerdings noch etwas anderes. „Oh nein, dein Bein, es blutet!"

Das schien er auch erst jetzt zu bemerken. „Oh, tut mir leid, ich mache Flecken auf deinen Teppich." Sofort versuchte er, daran herumzuwischen, was es nur noch schlimmer machte.

Rita dagegen sprang auf und holte ihren kleinen Erste Hilfe Koffer aus dem Bad. Und ihre Freunde hatten sie dafür ausgelacht, als sie sich so etwas zugelegt hatte... „Lass mich mal sehen, wir müssen die Blutung stillen." Ja, das klang so, als ob sie tatsächlich Ahnung von medizinischen Dingen hätte. Sie studierte nicht umsonst Archäologie, da war immerhin alles schon seit mehreren Jahrhunderten tot. Aber mit so einem kleinen Kratzer sollte sie noch fertig werden.

Die Wunde war bei näherer Betrachtung doch nicht so gefährlich, wie es zunächst gewirkt hatte. Sie war schnell gereinigt und Rita klebte noch ein Pflaster darauf, nur um sicher zu gehen. „So, das sollte genügen."

„Wow, vielen Dank." Der Kerl lächelte sie an. Er hatte ein wirklich süßes Lächeln. „Wie kann ich mich dafür revanchieren?"

„Brich beim nächsten Mal nicht in mein Zimmer ein?" schlug Rita vor.

„Sehr gute Idee, ist notiert. Und wenn ich dich wieder sehen möchte?"

Bei dieser Aussage erwachten die Schmetterlinge in Ritas Bauch zum Leben. „Dann darfst du demnächst einfach klopfen."

„Das klingt sehr gut. Dann bis zum nächsten Mal."

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm. Nachdenklich blickte Rita auf das schäbige Holz. Ihr fiel auf, dass sie nicht einmal nach seinem Namen gefragt hatte, und auch nicht, nach welchem Zimmer er eigentlich gesucht hatte. Was, wenn sie ihn niemals wieder sehen würde? Sie war so dumm! Sie hätte ihm einfach ihre Nummer geben können. Aber nein, natürlich hatte sie es wieder einmal vermasselt. Da hatte sie schon mal einen perfekt aussehenden Kerl in ihrem Zimmer, der auch noch nett zu sein schien, und dann wusste sie nichts damit anzufangen…

 

Rita hatte ein Buch zur Hand genommen. Lesen half ihr eigentlich immer sich abzulenken, vor allem, wenn sie sich wieder einmal über sich selbst geärgert hatte. Es war ihr fast gelungen, in die beschriebene Welt einzutauchen und die Realität zu vergessen, als es an der Zimmertür klopfte. Nanu, wieso war ihr Zimmer auf einmal so ein beliebter Anlaufpunkt? Diesmal dachte Rita daran, wenigstens eben ein T-Shirt und eine kurze Hose überzustreifen, bevor sie öffnete. Draußen stand der Kerl von vorhin und lächelte sie wieder so umwerfend an, dass ihr ganz schwummerig wurde.

„Ich bin's. Sorry noch einmal, dass ich vorhin einfach so bei dir reingeplatzt bin. Ich wollte mich noch mal bedanken, dass du nicht komplett ausgerastet bist. Und natürlich für die fachgerechte medizinische Versorgung." Er drückte ihr eine Einkaufstüte in die Hand. „Hier, als Dankeschön, ich wusste nicht, was du magst."

„Das wäre echt nicht nötig gewesen", sagte Rita, warf aber trotzdem einen neugierigen Blick in die Tüte. Darin waren zwei Tafeln Schokolade, eine Tüte Chips und ein Sixpack Bier. „Wow, du weißt echt, wie man sich ordentlich bedankt."

„Du bist aber nicht sauer, oder? Und du hetzt mir nicht die Polizei auf den Hals oder zeigst mich an oder so?" fragte er besorgt.

„Ach was, wieso sollte ich, es war ja ein Versehen. Außerdem weiß ich nicht einmal, wie du heißt."

„Ole. Und du bist...?"

„Rita." Sie schüttelte lächelnd die ihr dargebotene Hand. Sie war angenehm warm. Für eine Sekunde huschte ein Bild durch ihren Kopf, wie sie diese Hand hielt, während sie gemeinsam mit Ole durch die Stadt lief.

„Dann freut es mich, auf so eine originelle Weise deine Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben. Vor allem, wenn du es mir nicht übel nimmst."

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass ich das nicht tue." Rita warf noch einen Blick auf die Tüte in ihrer Hand. Sollte sie...? „Hey, möchtest du noch kurz rein kommen? Ich könnte dir auch etwas zu trinken anbieten." Sie hielt das „Sixpack hoch.

„Liebend gern." Sein Lächeln erhellte den Raum und Rita wollte ihn nie wieder gehen lassen. Wie sollte das nur enden, wenn sie schon nach so kurzer Zeit schon so von ihm schwärmte?

 

Eine Stunde später hatten sie das Sixpack vernichtet und dazu fast eine ganze Flasche Wein, die Rita seit ihrem Einzug im Regal stehen hatte, ein Abschiedsgeschenk ihrer Freundinnen. Rita war sich sicher, dass die anderen es eindeutig gut heißen würden, wozu sie ihr Geschenk verwendet hatte.

„Weißt du, dein Outfit gefiel mir eindeutig besser, als ich das erste Mal hier war", sagte Ole plötzlich.

Rita merkte, wie sie rot wurde. „Du hast mich halt überrascht."

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen. Ich habe den Anblick sehr genossen."

Erst jetzt merkte Rita, wie nah sie sich gekommen waren. Sie saßen auf dem Boden, direkt nebeneinander, sodass ihre Schultern und Beine sich berührten. Wenn Ole sich zu ihr drehte und etwas sagte, spürte sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihr Herz schlug schneller.

„So, hast du?" sagte sie, in Ermangelung einer besseren Erwiderung.  

„Ja. Du hast einen echt tollen Körper. Und du bist auch noch echt nett und lustig, verdammt. Wie soll ein Kerl da widerstehen."

„Bisher konnten da viele Kerle ziemlich leicht widerstehen", entgegnete Rita und vermied es, ihm dabei in die Augen zu sehen.

„Das glaub ich nicht. Du bist so sexy. Kann ich dich küssen?"

Da musste der Alkohol eindeutig ein Wörtchen mitzureden haben. Anders konnte Rita sich Oles plötzliches Interesse nicht erklären. Andererseits konnte sie nicht verneinen, dass sie Ole ganz schön attraktiv fand und sie wirklich nichts dagegen hatte herauszufinden, wohin das Ganze wohl führen würde. Deshalb nickte sie und schloss die Augen, als Oles Lippen näher kamen.

Oles Lippen waren weich. Er schmeckte nach einer Mischung aus Bier, Wein und Chips. Rita konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen, als seine Zunge ihren Mund erkundete. Sie schmiegte sich näher an ihn, bis sie fast auf seinem Schoß saß und legte die Arme um seinen Hals. Währenddessen waren Oles Hände ebenfalls gewandert und machten sich am Saum ihres T-Shirts zu schaffen. Sie zitterte leicht, als sie seine Handflächen auf ihrem nackten Rücken spürte. Trotzdem hob sie bereitwillig die Arme, damit er ihr das T-Shirt über den Kopf ziehen konnte.

„So sexy", flüsterte er und Rita hätte fast angefangen zu lachen, wenn die Situation nicht so aufgeheizt gewesen wäre. Stattdessen machte sie sich daran, Ole ebenfalls zu entkleiden. Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn, oder so ähnlich. Nur dass es diesmal darum ging, dass sie es gar nicht abwarten konnte, ihn oben ohne zu sehen.

Als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, Ole aus seinem engen Shirt zu befreien, musste Rita erst einmal tief Luft holen. Wow, das war mal ein Körper. Sie konnte nicht anders, als mit einem Finger ungläubig sein Sixpack entlang zu fahren. So etwas hatte sie noch nie so nah gesehen, und vor allem nicht live.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?" fragte Ole heiser.

„Oh ja, definitiv." Rita blickte zu ihm auf und versuchte sich an einem sexy Blick. Es schien ihr zu gelingen, denn seine Augen verdunkelten sich prompt und er war sofort wieder in seinem Element, seine Lippen auf ihren und seine Hände nun auf direktem Weg zum Verschluss ihres BHs. Natürlich schaffte er es sofort ihn zu öffnen, er schien ein echtes Naturtalent zu sein. Rita musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, als seine Hände ihre Brüste berührten. Sie wollte sich gerade mit den Händen seinem Reißverschluss nähern, als auf einmal ein stechender Schmerz durch ihren Kopf fuhr, der sie in die Realität zurückholte. „Aua, verdammt!" Sie rieb sich den Kopf, den sie sich am Bettpfosten gestoßen hatte.

„Alles okay?" fragte Ole sofort.

„Ja, schon gut." Der Schmerz ebbte bereits ab. „Aber der Boden ist wohl nicht so gut geeignet, vielleicht machen wir besser im Bett weiter?" Sie betete, dass sie ihn damit nicht aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte und das der Abend nicht ausgerechnet an dieser Stelle ein plötzliches Ende fand, nur weil sie wieder einmal ungeschickt gewesen war und sich den Kopf gestoßen hatte.

„Das Bett klingt verlockend", sagte Ole. „Da gibt es allerdings nur ein kleines Problem."

Oh nein, ein Problem, Rita hatte es gewusst. Er hatte es sich anders überlegt.

„Ich habe keine Kondome dabei."

Oh. Das war tatsächlich ein Problem, aber eins, was lösbar wäre. Und vor allem, es lag nicht an ihr, sie hatte noch nichts falsch gemacht, was ihn verschrecken könnte.

„Ich hätte welche in meinem Zimmer?" fuhr Ole fort. „Ich könnte sie holen."

„Aber nicht dass du dabei wieder ins falsche Zimmer einbrichst", warf Rita ein.

„Das wird nicht passieren. Hier." Ole hob sein T-Shirt vom Boden auf und warf es ihr mit einer lässigen Bewegung zu. „Zieh das an. Wenn wir sowieso zu mir müssen, können wir auch gleich dort weiter machen."

Unsicher starrte Rita auf das T-Shirt in ihren Händen. „Aber..."

„Möchtest du echt warten, bis ich wieder da bin, vor allem weil du ja offensichtlich Angst zu haben scheinst, dass ich mich wieder verlaufe?"

Nein, sie wollte tatsächlich nicht, dass er ging. Was, wenn er einfach nicht wieder kam? Und sie bräuchte auch keine Angst zu haben mit zu ihm zu gehen, er wohnte ja offensichtlich im gleichen Gebäude, und ob sie nun hier wartete oder mit ihm ging, im Idealfall würde es beides aufs Gleiche hinaus laufen. Sie streifte sich das T-Shirt über und war überrascht, wie gut es passte.

„Perfekt." Ole drückte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen, unterbrach ihn aber als es drohte, sie wieder abzulenken. „In mein Zimmer. Jetzt." Er strich sich noch einmal die Haare glatt, bevor er Rita durch die Zimmertür auf den Gang hinaus schob. Es war wahrscheinlich sowieso hoffnungslos, jeder der sie sah, würde sofort wissen, was zwischen ihnen abgelaufen war. Rita hatte auf die Schnelle keine Zeit gehabt sich Schuhe anzuziehen und Ole war immer noch oben ohne, weil sie sein T-Shirt trug. Sie wurde rot und hoffte, wenigstens niemandem zu begegnen, den sie kannte.

 

Zum Glück waren die Flure um diese Zeit schon relativ leer. Nur einmal kam ihnen ein Junge entgegen, der aber so mit seinem Handy beschäftigt zu sein schien, dass er sie gar nicht richtig bemerkte. Rita atmete trotzdem erleichtert auf, als Ole vor einer Zimmertür stehen blieb. Ihr fiel auf, dass das Zimmer genau eine Etage über ihrem lag. Deshalb vermutlich die Verwechslung vorhin.

Diesmal hatte Ole aber zum Glück seinen Schlüssel dabei. Er öffnete die Tür und legte ihr eine Hand auf dem Rücken, um sie nach drinnen zu lotsen. Dabei hätte sie gar keine weitere Aufforderung benötigt, sie war sowas von bereit. Der Gang über den Flur hatte zwar ihr logisches Denkvermögen zumindest in Teilen wiederhergestellt, aber sie sah immer noch keinen Grund, warum sie das hier nicht tun sollte. Entsprach das nicht genau dem wilden Studentenleben, von dem alle immer erzählt hatten? Außerdem wirkte Ole wie ein netter Kerl, und wer weiß, vielleicht blieb es ja nicht nur bei einem One Night Stand. Und selbst wenn, so war sie sich doch ziemlich sicher, dass sie heute Nacht ihren Spaß haben würde.  
Vor allem, wenn sie einen Blick auf Ole warf, der gerade eifrig die Schubladen seines Nachttisches durchwühlte. „Ah, da sind sie ja!" rief er triumphierend und hielt eine Packung Kondome hoch. Noch nicht angebrochen. Eine interessante Beobachtung, das speicherte Rita sich im Hinterkopf, um später genauer darüber nachzudenken.  
Für einen Moment standen sie sich regungslos gegenüber, bis Ole wieder einmal die Initiative ergriff. Er legte die Packung erst einmal ab und zog Rita an sich heran. Seine Lippen legten sich (wieder einmal) sanft auf ihre. „Kann es losgehen?" fragte er.  
„Ja, bitte", hauchte Rita zwischen zwei Küssen. Ole nahm das als Aufforderung, ihr sein T-Shirt abzustreifen und seine Hände über ihren Körper wandern zu lassen. Sie zitterte unter seinen sanften Berührungen. Auf einmal ließ er es ganz langsam angehen, und das machte sie fast verrückt. Sie wollte ihn endlich richtig spüren.  
Rita begann nun ebenfalls, ihre Hände über Oles Körper gleiten zu lassen. Seine Haut war warm und weicher als sie erwartet hatte. Sie unterbrach ihren Kuss um Luft zu holen, als sie ihren Zielort erreicht hatte - den Reißverschluss seiner Hose. Ole schien zu verstehen, denn er half sofort, das störende Kleidungsstück zu entfernen, sodass er nur noch in Boxershorts vor ihr stand. „Wow", flüsterte Rita unbewusst. Sie ließ ihren Blick über seinem Körper wandern. Von Nahem sah er noch viel besser aus, falls das überhaupt möglich war.  
„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben." Ole lächelte schief. Während sie noch damit beschäftigt war, sich geschmeichelt zu fühlen, nutzte er die Chance, ihre restliche Kleidung zu entfernen. „Perfekt." Er drückte ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sie energisch in Richtung Bett schob. Rita ließ sich bereitwillig darauf nieder, gespannt, was er wohl als nächstes vorhatte.  
Obwohl Rita sich in Gedanken schon lange darauf vorbereitet hatte, zuckte sie erst einmal zusammen, als sie Oles Hand zwischen ihren Beinen spürte. Es war immer wieder ungewohnt, an einer so intimen Stelle von einer fremden Person berührt zu werden. Das war aber alles vergessen, als Ole langsam mit einem Finger in sie eindrang. Im ersten Moment fühlte es sich wie immer ein bisschen seltsam an, aber sobald er begann sich zu bewegen, war Rita wieder voll dabei und  versuchte ihm entgegen zu kommen, damit er immer wieder diesen einen Punkt traf, der sie schwach werden ließ. Sie hatten gerade erst angefangen und Rita war jetzt schon wie berauscht von dem Gefühl, Ole in sich zu spüren.  
  
Deshalb protestierte sie auch sofort, als seine Finger sich zurückzogen. „Bitte, hör nicht auf!" bat sie.

„Keine Sorge, ich fange gerade erst an."

Rita hatte gar keine Zeit sich zu fragen, was diese mysteriöse Aussage wohl bedeuten mochte. Auf einmal erreichte sie ein ganz neues Gefühl, was ganz sicher nicht mehr von seinen Fingern stammte. Sie hob den Kopf und schaute an sich hinunter um sich zu vergewissern, ob ihre Sinne sie täuschten. Nein, das taten sie nicht, Ole war tatsächlich so wahnsinnig talentiert mit seiner Zunge. Rita konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Sie spürte, wie sie ihrem Ziel immer näher kam. Als Ole dann auch noch begann, gleichzeitig seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten zu lassen, war es um sie geschehen. Rita schloss die Augen, als ihr Orgasmus sie überrollte.

Es dauerte es paar Minuten, bis sich Ritas Atemrhythmus wieder normalisiert hatte. Währenddessen war Ole zu ihr hoch gerutscht und hatte die Arme um sie gelegt, so gut das in dem schmalen Bett ging. „Und, wie war ich?" fragte er gespannt.

„Fantastisch. Atemberaubend. 1+ mit Sternchen", murmelte Rita, immer noch nicht ganz auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück gekehrt.

Ole lachte nur. „Und bist du bereit für Runde zwei?"

„Runde zwei?" hakte Rita nach.

„Wir sind doch wohl nicht umsonst hier hoch gekommen, oder?" Stimmt, die Kondome. Runde zwei. Rita war sowas von bereit. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend.

„Wenn du müde bist, müssen wir nicht -" begann Ole, aber Rita unterbrach ihn.

„Doch, bitte, ich brauche nur ein paar Minuten." Sie wollte das hier. Sie war schon so weit gekommen, nun wollte sie auch _richtigen_ Sex mit Ole haben.

Dieser war währenddessen aufgestanden und hielt ihr eine Wasserflasche hin. Rita bedankte sich und versuchte dabei, nicht auf die offensichtliche Ausbeulung in seinen Boxershorts zu starren. Stattdessen legte sie die Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn an sich heran, um ihm zu zeigen, dass es weiter gehen konnte. Ole nutzte das aber erst mal, um sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang zu küssen. Ihr Mund müsste vom vielen Küssen schon geschwollen sein, aber Rita bereute das garantiert nicht. Ole war sehr geschickt mit seinem Mund, wie sie festgestellt hatte, und nicht nur, was das Küssen anging.

Aber es sollte nicht nur beim Küssen bleiben, Rita wollte mehr. Ungeduldig versuchte sie, Oles Boxershorts zu entfernen, was sich allerdings im Liegen schwierig gestaltete. Er schien ihre Eile jedoch zu bemerken und half ihr, das lästige Kleidungsstück zu beseitigen.

Neugierig streckte Rita die Hand aus, um ihn zu berühren. Er war warm und fühlte sich weicher an, als sie erwartet hatte. Viel wichtiger war allerdings das leise Stöhnen, dass sie ihm damit entlockte. Mutiger geworden, schloss sie ihre Finger um ihn und begann, sie leicht auf und ab zu bewegen. Er unterbrach sie allerdings sofort. „Lass das lieber, sonst ist das Ganze noch vorbei, bevor es richtig angefangen hat."

Gehorsam löste sie ihre Finger von ihm und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, während er nach einem der Kondome auf dem Nachttisch griff. „Möchtest du...?"  fragte er.

Rita nickte. Ihre Finger zitterten leicht, als sie die Plastikverpackung aufriss. Trotzdem schaffte sie, das Kondom mit einer sicheren Bewegung über seine Länge zu rollen.

„Wow, machst du das öfters?" erkundigte er sich neugierig.

Rita spürte, wie sie rot wurde. Nein, so oft hatte sie das noch nicht gemacht, aber das hieß ja nicht, dass sie es nicht anderweitig geübt hätte. Aber das war hier garantiert nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um ausgerechnet über so etwas zu plaudern.

Zum Glück erübrigte sich ein weiteres Gespräch, als Ole sich in Position brachte. Rita hielt den Atem an, als er in sie eindrang. Sie liebte dieses Gefühl, vollkommen erfüllt zu sein und nichts anderes zu spüren. Ole fühlte sich fantastisch an.

Sie legte die Hände auf seinen Rücken, um ihn näher an sich heran zu ziehen. Sie spürte, wie seine Muskeln arbeiteten, als er begann einen leichten Rhythmus aufzunehmen. Ole strahlte immer noch diese Wärme aus, die sie nun auch innerlich erfasste. Es war einfach nur heiß.

Dieses Gefühl wurde jedoch noch übertroffen von der unbeschreiblichen Lust, die durch ihren Körper pulsierte, wenn er genau diesen Punkt in ihr streifte. Mittlerweile hatten sich ihre Hände in Oles Rücken gekrallt, sodass sie Kratzer hinterlassen würden. Das schien ihn aber nur noch mehr anzuspornen.

Sie war ihrem Höhepunkt schon wieder so nahe, dass sie es fast schon spüren konnte. Ole griff nach ihrem Bein und schob es ein Stück höher, sodass sich der Winkel leicht änderte, mit dem er in sie eindrang. Da war es wieder. Rita konnte schwören, dass sie Sterne sah, als sie schließlich kam.

Sie schmolz förmlich in Oles Armen. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie seinen Namen rief, während in ihrem Körper ein Feuerwerk an Gefühlen explodierte. Sie war überzeugt, dass es sich noch nie so gut angefühlt hatte.

Ole folgte ihr nur wenig später. Seine Bewegungen verlangsamten sich, als er von seinem Orgasmus herunter kam. Schließlich zog er sich ganz aus ihr zurück, um das Kondom zu entfernen. Danach war er aber sofort wieder da und zog sie in seine Arme. „Wow, das war einfach... Wow."

Rita fehlten ebenfalls die Worte, um das gerade Geschehene zu beschreiben. „Ja, das war es." Sie hoffte einfach, dass alle ihre Gefühle in dem darauf folgenden Kuss zum Ausdruck kamen.

 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Rita mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht auf. Sie hatte eine ganze Weile einfach nur in Oles Armen gelegen, während er ihr alles Mögliche erzählt hatte, bis sie eingeschlafen war. Es war einfach perfekt gewesen.

Dieses Gefühl verblasste allerdings schlagartig, als Ole sich neben ihr bewegte und ihr dabei einen Ellbogen in den Bauch rammte. „Aua!” entfuhr es ihr. Diese verdammten Wohnheimbetten waren einfach zu schmal.

Ihr Ausruf riss Ole aus dem Schlaf. „Woah, was…”, stammelte er verschlafen und offensichtlich noch leicht desorientiert.

„Sorry, du hast mich nur etwas überrascht, schlaf weiter”, flüsterte Rita und strich ihm übers Haar.

„Zu spät, jetzt bin ich wach”, grummelte Ole. „Hast du gut geschlafen?”

„So gut es auf dem begrenzten Raum eben ging”, antwortete Rita wahrheitsgemäß. „Allerdings wäre der Schlaf ohnehin nicht das Highlight meiner letzten 24 Stunden gewesen.”

„Nicht? Was wäre das denn?” Ole grinste sie an.

Rita merkte, wie sie rot wurde. „Das solltest du dir ja wohl denken können…”

Ole schloss sie in seine Arme und vergrub den Kopf in ihren Haaren. „Es hat dir also gefallen?”

Rita nickte. Definitiv, und ihr strahlendes Gesicht brachte das hoffentlich ebenfalls zum Ausdruck.

„Und… würdest du es gerne wiederholen?”

„Jetzt?” fragte Rita vorsichtig nach. „Ich sollte nämlich wirklich duschen -”

„Nicht jetzt, aber vielleicht ein anderes Mal? Wenn du möchtest, lade ich dich auch vorher zum Essen oder ins Kino oder so ein?”

„Wow, du kannst also auch ein echter Gentleman sein, wenn du nicht gerade in die Zimmer anderer Leute einbrichst?” Sie konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, ihn ein wenig zu necken.

Ole seufzte. „Ich habe mich doch schon dafür entschuldigt, was willst du noch?”

Rita drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Das reicht mir schon. Und vielleicht deine Nummer, damit du dich beim nächsten Mal bei mir melden kannst, bevor du in meinem Zimmer stehst. Als kleine Vorwarnung.”

„Das lässt sich einrichten.” Ole stand auf, um am Schreibtisch ein paar Zahlen auf ein Stück Papier zu kritzeln. Sofort vermisste Rita seine Wärme neben sich. Aber die Vorfreude auf ein Wiedersehen blieb. Und vor allem war der Anblick auch nicht gerade schlecht. Sie war fast enttäuscht, als Ole sich ein T-Shirt überstreifte.

„Du hast von duschen gesprochen. Möchtest du hier… oder?” Er sah sie fragend an.

„Ich denke, ich sollte besser gehen”, entschied Rita. Sie wollte gerade aufstehen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie unter der Bettdecke immer noch komplett nackt war.

Ole schien ihr Zögern zu bemerken. „Oh, Moment.” Er las ihre Shorts vom Boden auf und öffnete den Kleiderschrank um ihr eins seiner T-Shirts zu reichen.

„Danke.” Rita zog sich schnell die Klamotten über und stand auf.

„Komm, ich bringe dich nach Hause”, bot Ole an und reichte ihr eine Hand, ganz der Gentleman.

Rita lachte. „Das musst du echt nicht, ich wohne im gleichen Gebäude, den Weg werde ich schon noch finden.”

„Ich bestehe darauf.” Er hielt ihr die Tür auf und sie traten hinaus auf den Flur.

Sofort fröstelte Rita in dem dünnen T-Shirt. Jeder, der sie sah, würde sofort merken, dass sie keinen BH trug. Noch mehr störte sie aber, barfuß über den alten Teppich laufen zu müssen. Sie hoffte wieder einmal, niemandem zu begegnen.

Anscheinend schien sie vom Glück gesegnet zu sein, denn sie erreichten sicher ihre Zimmertür. Dort tat sich jedoch ein ganz anderes Problem auf. „Verdammt!” entfuhr es Rita. „Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, meinen Zimmerschlüssel mitzunehmen!”

„Du solltest doch mittlerweile wissen, dass so etwas mein Spezialgebiet ist”, entgegnete Ole lässig. Er holt ein Stück Draht und eine Bankkarte hervor und machte sich an die Arbeit. Das schien er wirklich gemeistert zu haben. Kurz darauf standen die beiden in Ritas Zimmer.

Rita wusste nicht wirklich, was sie sagen sollte. „Also … bis zu nächsten Mal?”

Ole dagegen zog sie kurzerhand in seine Arme und legte seine Lippen auf ihre. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten”, flüsterte er, als er sich schließlich von ihr löste.

Sobald die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, ließ Rita sich erst einmal auf ihr Bett sinken. War das alles wirklich passiert? Ungläubig starrte sie auf den Zettel mit Oles Telefonnummer in ihrer Hand. Ja, es fühlte sich echt an. Unwillkürlich schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Ritas Gesicht. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass gestern etwas Wunderbares seinen Anfang genommen hatte, und wenn es nach ihr ging, würde es nie wieder vorbeigehen.


End file.
